


Marshmallows

by xenosaurus



Series: What Akira Got His Girlfriend For White Day [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Akira gives Haru her White Day gift.





	Marshmallows

**Haru:** Good morning, Akira-kun! ❤  
 **Akira:** good morning ❤  
 **Akira:** are you ready for our date?  
 **Haru:** Yes!!  
 **Haru:** I can't wait to see the botanical garden, I've really been looking forward to it!  
 **Haru:** I'm packing lunch for us, so lets eat together too! (✿´ ꒳ ` )/  
 **Akira:** you know I'm supposed to give YOU presents on white day, right?  
 **Haru:** Aw, but I would have done this anyways!  
 **Akira:** you're the sweetest ❤

Haru feels buoyant as she walks to their meeting place. Dates with Akira always put her in a good mood, and this is the best way to chase away the sadness over his upcoming departure. He's already talking about a schedule for visiting, so she isn't worried about their relationship, just dreading having to be apart.

But today, she doesn't have to think about that. She's wearing her cutest, softest clothes and her hair is perfect. Akira is taking her to a place that's perfect for her, and he came up with the idea all on his own. She loves him. She loves him so much she sometimes starts giggling out of nowhere just thinking about him.

She finds him waiting for her outside the botanical garden, dressed up a little, just for her. She'd confessed a while back to finding the Joker costume attractive, and his regular wardrobe has taken a gradual turn towards that aesthetic.

"Haru," He says warmly, opening his arms so she can step easily into a hug. She giggles and snuggles right in, happily enveloped in the smell of coffee and, today, a hint of vanilla. Sometimes she can guess Sojiro's special of the day just from hugging her boyfriend.

"Happy White Day," Akira says, smiling. "I have a present for you."

Haru lets him go and clasps her hands together, beaming back.

"Oh, thank you, you really didn't have to--"

"Of course I did. You deserve the full White Day experience."

She knows exactly what he's talking about. She's told him about her previous relationship, and about how she'd assumed she would never get to have all the lovely romantic things other girls got to have. He's taken it upon himself to correct the situation now that they're together.

While she's basking in that sentiment, he pulls a ribbon-tied package from his bag. It's wrapped in cellophane, so she can see that it's full of fluffy marshmallows. They look like they were homemade, or at least purchased from someone who makes fresh ones.

"I can get you something else that's fancier, but this is the traditional White Day present, and I know you want the traditional experience, so..."

Haru giggles and takes the package from him, resisting the urge to hug it. She doesn't want to squish this wonderful, thoughtful, tasty gift.

"It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
